Muraki's Untitledness
by Elf Asato
Summary: Oriya helps Muraki with a little...hobby....


**Title**: Muraki's Untitledness

**Author**: Elf Asato

**Pairings**: _implied _(^_~) Muraki/Tsuzuki, Muraki/Oriya, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Tatsumi/Hisoka

**Warnings**: _Extremely_ OOC, general insanity

**Disclaimer**: These lovely…_weird_…character's aren't mine (thankfully ^^;;)

**Summary**: Oriya helps Muraki with a little _hobby_…  (_Extremely_ pointless…)

**Notes**: I've had this little "plot bunny" in my head for a while…but then I forgot all about it.  …And now I remember again!  Anyway, I couldn't figure out what to call this so I named it Muraki's Untitledness, thinking that something else would come to mind, but nothing did so now I'm stuck with it…  ^^;

================

Muraki's Untitledness

By Elf Asato

================

_The amethyst-eyed beauty writhed, as his wrists were held captive by a chain on the wall, trying to break free and flee his captor.  However, if he had really **wanted** to go…he would have done so long ago._

_"Let him go!" Brat, the captive's annoying friend, cried out unnecessarily as he lay on the cold stone floor, unable to move due to a powerful blow from his friend's captor.  He should have realized that both his words and existence were irrelevant._

_His captor advanced, resting both hands on the smooth wall above his captive's beautiful shoulders.  "You can't resist me, now can you?" he whispered near the other's ear, almost teasingly._

_"No!  I will…never…I…won't…" the one bound by the chain grunted as he struggled, but his efforts soon ceased as he realized them to be futile.  "I…I won't…"_

_The captor took a hold of the other's **beautiful** face with a strong hand and said softly, "Won't you?"_

_"I…I…I can't."  Amethyst orbs searched his charming captor's face frantically, trying to find an escape in **anything**._

_"Can't you?"_

_"Don't do it!" Brat cried out in sheer stupidity – he couldn't have known that there was nothing he could do; he was only just a child.  "Resist him!"_

_The captive writhed again, his voice strained, "I…I must resist…"  His **gorgeous**, yet inhuman eyes met his dashing captor's and at last he admitted hoarsely, "But I can't…"_

_"I assure, you, you won't **want** to resist me…" the captor whispered as his lips drew near his captive beauty's._

"Certainly not naming any names, are you?" Oriya spoke up, reading over Muraki's shoulder.

"_WHAT?_" Muraki whipped around in his chair, very much startled by Oriya's sudden appearance.  "How – how long were you…?"

Oriya's eyes were still glued to the computer screen.  "You use _captor_ and _captive_ too often, but other than that, I like it," he critiqued objectively.  "How long have you been writing?  I didn't know you liked that stuff…"

"You know my secret hobby now," Muraki muttered as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.  "Now—"

"Now I suppose you have to kill me?  You _always_ say that."

"_No_," he rolled his eyes, trying to come up with something else to say, "…now you have to help me."

"Pardon?"

"You have to help me!"

"Help you…" Oriya trailed off as he eyed Muraki suspiciously.

Muraki's eyebrow twitched.  "Finish _writing_ this."

"Oh!" Oriya blurted out in a laugh.  "Help you…finish writing…!"

He just gave his friend a weird look.

Oriya cleared his throat, "So anyway…  What is it that you need help on?"

Looking back to the computer screen, Muraki tapped his chin and muttered, "I can't figure out what should happen next…"

"Hmm," Oriya randomly grunted as they reread what Muraki had written.  "Seems like you're heading in the direction of a lemon."

Muraki sighed and buried his head in his hands, "That's what I was afraid of…"

"You?  I thought you'd be the one to write them all the time!" Oriya stated in surprise, as he looked at his friend in secret amusement.

"Lemons are so…hard to write!" Muraki admitted in frustration.

"Really?  I'd have thought you'd be an expert on them!"

Muraki just gave Oriya a truly evil look.

Oriya coughed and looked away.  "So…I guess the first step is to just _try_ and write one.  You want this to advance, don't you?  …Or it could just end comfortably after the lemon."

Putting his fingers back on the keyboard, Muraki sighed.  "This is so hard…"

"Of course!  Lemons are supposed to be hard!"

Muraki gave Oriya another one of those patented evil looks.

"Well, um…just try to imagine it and…type…?" Oriya suggested, trying to be helpful.

_Their lips met in soft, tenderness.  Amethyst eyes searched his captor's face in surprise, unprepared for this gentle display of affection.  His captor withdrew his lips, though, and gave a short chuckle as their lips met again, forcibly, this time without any of the gentleness from before.  The brunette moaned as wandering hands_

"I thought that 'brunette' was only used to describe brown-haired _females_…" Oriya interrupted, reading what was typed.

Muraki just _glared_ at him.  "Thanks a lot – you just made me lose my train of thought!"

"Sorry!" Oriya apologized as he put his hands up in mock surrender.  "Don't mind me.  Go on!"

Turning around to face his friend, Muraki growled, "I _can't_ now because I was interrupted!"

"Well…well…try to find your train of thought again?" he suggested hopefully.

Muraki turned back to the computer screen and stared at it for a few seconds before deleting his newly typed paragraph. "Crap anyway…"

"I'm sorry," Oriya consoled as he patted his friend on the back.  "Next time will be better."

Staring at the computer screen for nearly a _minute_, he finally typed quickly:

_The captive and the captor went at it like rabid bunnies and Brat just looked on, very jealous._

"_Happy_ now?" Muraki growled as he shot Oriya a frustrated look.

"…Rabid bunnies…?"

"Care to think of anything else?"

"No, no, it's fine!" Oriya said lightly, _knowing_ that look Muraki had in his eyes.  "Um…so since this obviously isn't just a random lemon…  Maybe you should come up with a plot?"

"Hmm," Muraki muttered as he tried to think.  "…Maybe…Brat tries to save Tsuz – er, I mean, the guy held captive a couple of times…but gives up and runs off to have an affair with the secretary…"

"…And the guy held captive could go into a depression when he realizes that Brat won't save him," Oriya suggested.

"Yeah!  And…and…that could be a major dent in my – er, the guy who's _holding_ him captive's plans.  …He could try to cheer him up and make him realize that it's not _Brat_ he needs to be with, but m – um…_him_."

"…But there should be more conflict!"

"There should?" Muraki asked, looking up at his friend.

"Of course!" Oriya chirped.  "…Hmm…well…the guy who has the other guy captive…his _friend_ could disapprove of the whole thing and try and come between them!"

"Yeah!" Muraki said in excitement, feeling enlightened.  "But…how will it end?"

Oriya winked.  "That's for you, the author, to decide!"

"Thanks, Oriya," Muraki smiled, then he asked, "…Do _you_ write?"

Turning a little red, he looked around before nodding, "Uh…yeah."

"Can I read something you've written?"

"Uh…sure!" Oriya blushed, almost in embarrassment, as he brought up a story on the computer.

Muraki read a little of the story Oriya opened before he turned and _glared_ at his friend.  "This is a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic."

Oriya looked around sheepishly, blushing even more as he muttered, "But they're such a cute couple…"  When done with his sheep act, Oriya looked back to see that Muraki had closed the Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic and opened up another one.  "Wait!  Don't read that one!" he protested, reaching over to close it upon realizing which one it was…

"Oh come on!" Muraki begged as he continued to read and fend off Oriya at the same time.  "…This is _us_," he said suddenly in a quiet tone.

"Well, I – er," Oriya stammered as his blush looked like it was going to _eat_ him.  He watched helplessly in sheer nervousness as his friend read on.  …Suddenly, though, little shojo bubbles started to form around Muraki's head…

"That was so cute!" chibified Muraki squealed as he turned around to face Oriya.  "I loved it!"

"R-really?"

Muraki gave another little squeal and clung to his friend's arm.  "Write another one!" he pleaded, "And make it a lemon!"

Oriya's eyes bugged and a blush monster chewed on his head.  "Well, I uh…um…well you see…"

No longer a chibi, Muraki gave his best seductive smirk and winked, "Maybe we should act it out…?"

"_WHAT?!_" Oriya panicked as Muraki bounced up and dragged him off.

"Come on, Oriya, we're off to hone your writing skills!"

"But – but I…waaaaaaah!"

====================

Owari (thank goodness ^^;;)

====================

This was written in one sitting at 2:00 AM in the morning!  It's rather…pointless…  But seriously…can "brunette" be used to describe males as well?  n_nU  Er, again, _nebulous_.  Thank you for actually finishing reading this, though!


End file.
